Fondor: Imperial Shipyard
}}The Imperial Shipyard on Fondor is a space map in 's where a battle between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire occurs. It can be played in the game mode Starfighter Assault. Overview Circular with one docked to the side of the shipyard, this map has open and closed areas for pilots to test their mettle. The center of the map is open space, dotted with several floating Imperial defense turrets. A series of shield generators protect the facility and can be accessed via several openings, all of which lead into tight flying areas. Starfighter Assault The Rebel Alliance must complete all three stages before their Reinforcement count depletes in order to win on this map in Starfighter Assault. In the first stage, Rebel starfighters must attack two Imperial Light Cruisers that circle around the center of the map. Two side objectives are to protect two Rebel CR90 Corvettes, which deal damage to the Imperial Light Cruisers, and occasional Y-Wing bombing runs. Failure to protect the corvettes or Y-Wings have no penalty except losing extra potential damage. Imperial defense turrets also float in the center and destroying them will allow for easier attack runs. Once the Imperial Light Cruisers are destroyed, the second stage begins. In this stage, Rebel fighters must enter the innards of the Imperial Shipyard and destroy the four shield generators that protect the docked Star Destroyer. If the Rebels were able to successfully protect their corvettes in the first stage, the corvettes in this stage enter one of the larger openings of the shipyard and attack the objectives directly. Protecting AI Y-Wing bombing runs continue to be a side objective. Once the Rebels have destroyed the shipyard's shield generators, exposing the , the final stage begins. By lowering the defenses of the shipyard, the Rebel starfighters have also allowed one Mon Calamari Star Cruiser to arrive as extra firepower. In the final stage, the Rebels must attack four couplings that connect the Star Destroyer to the shipyard, which are providing the last bits of protection to it. Relatively easy to accomplish, the more difficult part of this stage is to destroy the exposed reactor at the underbelly of the once the couplings are detached. By this stage, the stakes are high for the Rebels, as their reinforcement count is nearing zero. To help, the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser will attack the reactor also, dealing significant damage. If the Rebels are unable to destroy the reactor quickly, the four couplings will re-attach and they will have to be attacked again in order to re-expose the reactor. If Rebels destroy the reactor, they win the game. If the Rebel Reinforcement count depletes before the Rebels can destroy the reactor, the wins. Stopping the Rebels from completing any of their main objectives will allow the a win in this mode. The main objective for the Imperials in the first stage is to protect their Light Cruisers. Destroying the CR-90 Corellian Corvettes, Y-Wing bombing runs, and keeping Imperial defense turrets online are three side objectives for the Imperials that help accomplish the main objective. '' and several T-65B X-Wings in the shipyard's shield generator area|220x220px]] In the second stage, the Imperials are again on the defensive, this time having to protect the shipyard's shield generators. If not done in the first stage, the Imperials are recommended to destroy the Rebel corvettes before they enter one of the shipyard's openings to deal damage to the generators. AI Y-Wing bombing runs also continue to remain a threat. In the final stage, the Imperials must protect the from being destroyed. The turrets on the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser can be disabled by attacking them, allowing the Imperials to deprive the Rebels of their advantage. Gallery Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps